


Born a Slave

by Erik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Dominance, Dominant, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, master - Freeform, owner - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik/pseuds/Erik
Summary: Alternate universe where slavery is a norm.Two boys, one was born privileged, and the other  a slave.William Morris is a spoilt brat, who, despite his father's best intentions, grew up to be an impudent narcissist.In his father's frenzied attempts to save him from becoming a high school dropout after failing twice now, he gets him a slave.Leo is nothing like the slave William would've chosen for himself. With the minimum training of things that William may appreciate. That laid out, saying that Leo would have a hard time dealing with a new Master would be quite an understatement.





	1. Chapter 1

Eighteen years ago

The soft morning breeze coming from the sliding glass doors brought a soft smile to his face. He needed the quiet moment, almost as much as he needed to breath. The last couple of months have been all but hell on him. And his small, luxurious villa located on the outskirts of the city helped. The view his broker promised was no lie. Indeed, it was mesmerizing, which only added to the speculations that the little estate was almost made for him. 

He glanced sideways to the breathing body buried deep under the sheets, his lover insisted on covering his face and whole head as he slept, even when it was too hot, even when Lloyd couldn't bring himself to cover his chest, let alone his head. He has given up the argument long ago, though, whatever pleased his lover, he mused to himself. 

Checking his phone, he decided that it was time to get up, and roused himself. And pinging the kitchen for breakfast for him and Nolan, he leisurely moved to the bathroom, but was stopped by the soft knock on the door. 

He sighed, pushing the lace of irritation that had made itself known away, he moved to open the door. 

The brunette who stood outside was tall and broad, his chest wide, his features sharp and his muscles visible. Not the usual traits for a pleasure slave, where petite and soft were the business' most commonly used words. And yet, it was those traits that had gotten Lloyd interested in the purchase in the first place. 

"Wait in the study." Lloyd ordered, his voice soft. "I'll be a minute."

The brunette nodded, and Lloyd closed the door after him, once again turning to his bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he brushed his teeth before turning the hose off. He didn't take the time to dry his body, and instead chose to wrap a towel on his lower half for modesty, too lazy to chose an outfit.

He opened the door joining the bedroom he slept in to the room he decided to call his study. It was the previous owner's library, with most of the books left where they are, Lloyd had guessed that it was meant as a decōr, and added a sturdy mahogany desk so he could do any work-related project in there, not that he's expected any, he's bought the house for a time-out for Sarah and him, after all. And so far, he hasn't been in the room since he moved the desk in, which seemed fitting. 

Ansel was standing with his side facing the adjoining door, he made no move upon hearing the door open, standing still, both arms behind his back, his head dipped, chin almost touching chest, the usual ordeal. Lloyd didn't bother with circling the desk to get to his comfortable chair, or circling the slave himself, or ordering him to kneel, so he'd have the higher grounds, since he and Ansel were of the same height, these were intimidating tactics he never bothered using with Ansel. Because Ansel knew better. Because Ansel was raised better and trained better. 

When he brought Ansel home, two years ago, he's posed him as a butler, one who's paths crossed with Sarah's every day, multiple times. Because he's known that if he just presented her with him on a silver platter, a pleasure slave so you'd leave me alone, he'd imagined saying. A pleasure slave so you'd be happy, or as happy as people in their position could be, at least. If he's done that, he knew for a fact that things won't end up the way either of them wanted it to. 

And so he's posed Ansel as something he was not, and let her take the bait. 

And she did. 

"Tell me." Lloyd ordered. 

Ansel raised his head, face facing forward, but didn't face him, "Little Sir is alright. He's kept Mistress awake for the better half of the night." He didn't add that with her, Ansel himself stayed awake, knowing full well that Lloyd wouldn't care. "He's well and comfortable. The visit from the doctor yesterday left Mistress assured and content, she still refuses the wet nurse." At that, Lloyd smirked, of course she did. 

Lloyd moved closer to Ansel, admiring his handsome features, the blue eyes and the high cheeks, the stubble that only added to his handsome looks, he couldn't help but congratulate himself, perhaps for the thousandth time on the prize he managed to seize, the prize that has made his life tolerable after he's lost hope that it ever would return back to the way it was before his marriage.

He met the ocean blue eyes, standing right in front of him, how much he's filled-in since first getting him, beautifully, admirably so. He was once again reminded of the nonexistent height difference, he shrugged it off, "She sent the email yet?"

He knew the answer to that question, he would've gotten the notification mere minutes after she's done it. And since he's received nothing, it only meant that his esteemed wife hasn't bothered with the formality yet. It also meant that Ansel was slacking off lately. And asking him off-handedly like that, it was Lloyd way of making his displeasure known. He very rarely, if ever, yelled. It proved time and energy consuming. He preferred taking what he wanted with as little fuss as possible. 

"No, Sir." Ansel's adam Apple popped, "There was a lot going on yesterday, I couldn't suggest it." 

"It must be done by the afternoon. See to it that it happens." Checking his email, and then sending her consent was a formality, things in the company could move forward without going through this tiresome process every time, since the marriage joined their accounts and with it, their businesses. But they had an image to uphold, they had to come.Out as a couple, always, to keep any leering danger away, they couldn't afford to appear divided and unfocused. For the past few weeks, Sarah has been absent from business, which was only to be expected since the main arcs in the company knew she was giving birth, but she's taken a long enough vacation already, he wasn't asking her to make an appearance anywhere, simply to skim through the events and deals that she's missed and send her good well and make her satisfaction known. 

"Read her the documents yourself if you must." Lloyd added. He wanted to move forward by tomorrow at most, and needed all the players in their rightful places. He's allowed the bare minimum of visitors to the villa for the last couple of days, all good wishers could wait, Sarah did not need the traffic of people coming in and out of her room, but that had to stop now.

"She's moving freely, comfortable?" He asked. Hansel was all but top eager to answer, that, at least, he knew he hasn't failed. "Mistress spent the last few days in the flower garden, she's using painkillers less, too." She also called for her photographer to take some baby photos. But Lloyd knew that. 

"Do you think she's ready to make an appearance?" The question came out without a thought, it wasn't his usual tactic when handling Ansel. He gave the orders, Ansel made it happen. It was like that, always. He never asked for his opinion and never gave him a chance to offer his input and speculations. Which is why it was only natural that Ansel hesitated, not used to his Master asking for what should be done next. 

"I think so, Sir." He answered at last. "She's stable for the time being. Anything could happen between now and a few days."

"Then prepare her. The sooner we sign the papers, the better."

"Yes, Sir." Ansel agreed. 

Lloyd waved him away, then, dismissing him. But Ansel hesitated. 

"Something else I must know?" Lloyd inquired, tilting his head. 

"My son, Sir, he-" but he stopped sort, flinching at the frown his Master sent his way, his instincts told him to back up, but he couldn't make himself do it. He had to try. "He's one year old today, Sir. I was wondering if, perhaps-"

But Lloyd knew what he was asking for before the slave uttered it. "No." And perhaps the crestfallen look on the slave's face got to him, or he was in a generous mood that morning, because he offered a promise seconds later, "Sarah needs you now more than ever. I can't have you flying all the way across the world to see him now. But-"

Lloyd walked to his safe, behind one of the old paintings and punched the digits in the small pad, a second later, the safe was open, and Lloyd grabbed a brown envelope before closing the safe with a soft thud. He offered the envelope to the slave's waiting hand. "This came few days ago." He said by a way of explanation, Ansel nodded his head earnestly, the wax seal was broken, his Master has already gone through its contents. 

"Put it on the first drawer when you're done."

The whispered gratitude the slave offered were gushed as Lloyd closed the adjoining door after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The door crashing shut, and his son's giggle brought Lloyd back to reality. He's gotten used to waiting his son out once or twice a month now.

It was almost a ritual. His son won't appear for dinner, Lloyd would sigh in irritation, eat very little, turn a scornful gaze at the dessert his kitchen master prepared. And instead of going to his office to make some business-related evening calls, or spend the night with his lover, he'd head to the hall. He usually doses off long before his son appears, but snap awake overtime with his son's heavy footsteps across the dimly lit hall. 

He'd think his son would have been smart enough to have gotten it now, and walk quietly instead of stomping around and sending drunken laughs left and right to the empty space. 

After snapping awake, he'd give his son a lecture on how proper young men should act, to which his son would nod heavily, and agree to, before stumbling up the stairs to his room, with the help of Ansel. Who, of course, wouldn't have gone to bed.

This time, though, Lloyd didn't bother with a lecture, but merely mentioned for Ansel to lead his son up. He followed them both, taking the stairs one at a time. And watched as Ansel removes his son's shoes, then his socks, followed by his tight jeans -which he found some difficulty with due to its tightness. A thin sliver package fell to the floor, and Lloyd fought against his gag. He wondered how William managed to get into the jeans to chase the thoughts away. He watched Ansel lay his son on his side, before covering him and turning to Lloyd. 

Lloyd waved him away, "Go on, don't stop at my expense." 

Ansel nodded, pulling a thin mattress from underneath the bed and laying on top of it. He'd spend the night in William's room, in case his son woke up in the middle of the night. 

Lloyd turned off the light, turning away and heading to his own room. 

Nolan was still awake when he entered, a book on his lap, reading with the aid of their bed lamp. 

He smiled when he saw Lloyd, a toothy grin that still made Lloyd's heart flutter, after all these years. "Sound asleep?" He asked Lloyd.

"Like you should've been." Lloyd retorted with ease. "You didn't have to stay up."

"No?" Nolan frowned, "so you'd rather I didn't?"

Lloyd don't answer, taking off items of cloths, one by one, and discarding them around the hamper, someone would pick them up the next morning, he was too preoccupied to care 

"I'm glad you did," He answered Nolan once he settled under the covers, "I wanted to talk to you."

Nolan rolled his eyes, "Talk? You want to talk?"

"About William."

"Of course"

"Don't be like that."

Nolan turned to him, closing the book he's been pretending to read. If he was going to talk about Lloyd's parental issues, then he's been thinking about it for some time now. "You don't need to wait for him every night he's late for home like an overbearing parent."

"I'm his father."

"And I understand that." Nolan placed his hand gently on Lloyd's, his brown eyes sincere. "But he's grown up now. He spends time with his friends. They party. They get drunk. They come home late."

Lloyd gently removed his hand from Nolan's, taking off his watch with the other hand, the watch Nolan has brought him in their last anniversary. "It's not only that."

And perhaps it was because Lloyd has brushed away the gentle hands, or because his voice carried the strain he felt. But Nolan had lost his edge, and a worried eyes followed his movement. 

"He's been going to whore houses. He missed class a week ago, the night he didn't come home? Remember?"

It had been a hell of twenty four hours for the whole house. William had gone missing, and Lloyd had called the police who filled the house for the night. Police cars were dispatched to search for William's car. But the brat turned up the next morning, his cloths spoilt and his hair wild. Took a shower, completely unfazed by the half dozen police men in the house, yelling that he was late for school, and ran out.

Truth be told, Nolan wasn't surprised, hormones and all the things that came with puberty. Thankfully, he managed a neutral face as Lloyd told him, "Instead of going to school, he went back to the who're house. He had a boy hidden in the car the whole time."

Nolan had the urge to giggle, but caught himself, thankfully. He also had the urge to march to William's room and punch that idiot's crooked nose. But he suppressed that, too. He was ready to ask Lloyd why he hasn't told him about that when it had happened, but Lloyd was still talking.

"I'm starting to think you were right. It doesn't matter if he was incapable of managing a slave as of yet. At the rate he's going, he'll be on drugs in a months' time, and catches a disease in a year, and he'd be dead before I even have the chance to-"

"You're taking it too far. He's only one year behind in school. He'll be out in few months." Nolan cut him off, although he was glad to see that Lloyd was finally thinking of what he's been.suggesting for months. "And as reckless as he is, he's got enough sense to stay away from these stuff. He uses protection. I made Ruby tuck condoms in all his pockets, and have talked to him about safe sex before. So have you."

Lloyd wanted to tell him again that protected sex had nothing to do with this, but another thing nagged him, "So you knew!" he accused, "You knew what he's been up to."

Nolan kept a steady eye contact with Lloyd, "I knew that every kid goes through this phase. I had no idea he made visits to brothels, or that he skipped school to do it. Which, by the way, brings out the subject of why you have not mentioned it before?"

Nolan felt like they were on some sort of a parental match. One that married couple would have over their children and such. He's never married, or even thought of adopting because he's always hated the idea of kids. But life had its say, as it always does, and there he was, stuck with a kid that wasn't biologically his, but still his nonetheless.

"I- I wanted to be sure." Lloyd was uncharacteristically hesitant, "that he, indeed, was into that."

Nolan wanted to retort that, of course, he was into that. All teenagers were into that. But he didn't want to agitate his already agitated lover. So instead, he asked, "So you're bringing him a boy?"

"Not just a boy." His words carried a different meaning, one Nolan caught in half a second.

"I thought you were going to leave leo alone for now. That you were going to use him for business." Nolan was taken aback. Truly so. Lloyd and William, they were so predictable. The father rational, thoughtful, and anxious as a general rule, thinking and rethinking every move he made. Thinking and rethinking every word he said. It didn't matter if he were with business associates or slaves. He's always been calculated. Always good at making planes and following them. It only added to his appeal in Nolan's eyes, giving him sort of a calming aura. And the son the exact opposite. Irrational and unthoughtful. Reckless and loud and disagreeable. To have been taken by surprise with either of them was a rare occurrence. 

"Circumstances change. And you've said it yourself, William needs someone around. Maybe he'll stop his urges. He is pretty enough. 

"Leo is too bright a boy to be stuck as only a pleasure slave." Nolan disagreed. "And you've spent a shit load of money on him as it is. Getting William a top notch slave who's been trained to the utmost of standards wouldn't cost you a fraction of what Leo has cost you so far."

"I know that."

"Then why are you even considering this? This is madness. If it was your plan to hand him over to William all along, then why haven't you just left him to finish standard training. You didn't need to spend money to just so you could throw away his value in one rash decision." 

Nolan was mad, and it only took Lloyd a second to sense it. He tried to rationalize. "You know he ultimately would've been William's."

"Yes. Ultimately. As in, a hundred years from now. When your son has gotten his head out of his ass" He watched as Lloyd's face started turning red, and added, "You know I love William, I've watched that kid grow up alongside you for a long, long time. But what you're planning to do is a huge tactical mistake. It's throwing money to flames."

They'd gone back and forth for a while. Sometimes yelling, sometimes rationalizing. And at last, long last, Nolan decided that it was a lost game. The father has made the decision, and he was following through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked the fiction. And let me know your thoughts. Feedback is always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the story's name more than anything, it sounds cliche and repeated to my ears every time I say it out loud. But if my previous experience in this site has taught me anything, it was that naming was almost as important as the content. And the right kind of name attracts the right kind of reader.

Fourteen years ago.

For the past two days, Lloyd had enjoyed dinner in an adult environment, no squeaky voice demanding to be heard and listened to. No mess on th he table while his son stabbed his fork into his food as he warred with it. It was good. And peaceful. And Lloyd felt as of he was blessed, but it was time to go back. And as much as he enjoyed his little time away, he missed his son more. 

Back in his small villa, little William ran to his arms as if he's been gone for ages, and not mere days. William giggled, and buried his face into the crook of his father's shoulder, before whispering, "You got the horse, daddy?" 

His voice was earnest and hopeful, Lloyd didn't have the heart to remind his son, once again, that he won't be getting a horse, or a pony, for that matter, anytime before he turns six. The boy was too small, too tiny for such sports. Lloyd stood up, securing his hands under his son's arms for leverage before he howled him up in the air.

"I got you something better." Lloyd told him. And when his son's lips moved back in a sneer, ready to throw a fit, his father was reminded of Sarah, the way she'd frown at him, before sounding an exasperated sigh and turning away. His son had her eyes, her sighs and comical responses. The only thing Lloyd succeeded in giving his son was the blond locks that fell gingerly to his shoulders. Other than that, the little kid was the smaller, male version of his deceased wife. Loud and demanding.

"It's better than the horse." Lloyd promised, trying to starve off the tantrum that without a doubt, will come. "Youll see. You'll love it."

His son nodded reluctantly, before he allowed himself to be led inside. 

After dinner, Lloyd sent his son to the bed with his nursemaid. He'd discarded the suggestion of letting a slave raise his kid almost as soon as William got the concept of slaves, and that slaves existed to serve him, and not the other way around. He refused to obey the poor woman, threw a fit every time he was asked to go to bed or brush his teeth or wear his cloths or do anything at all.

Lloyd put an end to that farce almost as soon as he found out what was going on. Replacing most of the slaves that were in his son's immediate circle with paid employees. It was more expensive, but he wasn't about to let William get away with abusing his superior status at such a young age. The only slave that William has ever dealt with since then was Ansel, but he's never attempted to disrespect the senior slave, when Lloyd himself wasn't around, and as much as he hated to admit, it was Ansel that played the father role to his little son.

He motioned for Ansel as he took the stairs to follow him. Once they were in the study, the door close behind them, Lloyd took the chair behind his desk, breathing heavily. Dealing with his spoilt child always had him exhausted. 

He's upgraded the study in the past four years, taking all the previous owner's books of choice and replacing them with his. Also putting rugs and new paintings that he's thought went better with his taste, and removed the rainbow drape that gave him a headache by just looking at it. He ended up with a more sensible study, one he could stand the idea of spending time in.

"Anything I need to know?"

The question was casual. It was the same sort of question he asked every time he left for work and came back. And Ansel didn't hesitate. "He's asked about his mother. Once." 

It wasn't the first time, and so Lloyd wasn't overly concerned. What really concerned him was the fact that his son never asked him about her.

"And you told him, what?" The slave's answer to that question always intrigued Lloyd. He was under no illusion that Ansel held any feelings for her, despite Sarah's beliefs. Ansel was always following Lloyd's agenda, never hers. If he's shown any affection for her outside his servitude bond, it was only because he's known it would serve Lloyd's planes. And so the slave answering William what he thought of his deceased Mistress always had to be balanced. 

"I told him about the time she dressed him up and showed him pictures. He liked the pictures best." 

Lloyd nodded his consent, "And his meals?" He was unhappy with how small his child was, he worried something was amiss and didn't want to be taken by surprise if he turned out to be as sickly as his mother. Although it was unlikely, since he's paid a pretty penny just to ensure that it didn't happen. 

"The nutritionist came yesterday, he said it was to be expected, Sir. Totally normal. He said some children tend to only show after puberty, a growth spurt is very common in children these days. But he prescribed vitamins anyway."

"Good, good." Now that he knew his son's business is taken care of and in good hands, he needed to move to another topic that needed attention. 

Lloyd allowed his eyes to roam Ansel's body, in a butler uniform, taut, tall and as handsome as ever. He heaved a sigh, this isn't the time. "I've booked a flight for you tomorrow morning, you can see Leo, check on his progress and if any necessities are warranted, provide them. Make sure his training lacks nothing. They wouldn't have started anything so formal, he's too young, but still."

Lloyd stopped, noticing the littlest of fidgeting. Were it another slave, he would've been irritated, but with this slave in particular, his perfectionist of a slave, it always brought an easy smile to his lips, amusement dancing in his features. 

Ansel's perfect stance had lost its edge at the news, his eyes gone wild, clearly uncertain. Lloyd coughed to bring the slave's attention back to him. If he were in the mood, he would do it on purpose, sometimes just to pull the rug from underneath him for a good laugh.

But it would be cruel to do it in this type of situation. He wasn't that awful of a Master, to bring up the man's son just for amusement. 

So he waited long enough for the shock to wear off the slave's features before at last saying, "You know my expectations. Make sure they're followed through." 

After he's dismissed the slave, he took the time to think it through, perhaps if he were generous enough granting his slave multiple visits through the year, instead of once every blue moon, he wouldn't end up with a hypnotized slave in his hands every time he mentioned a visit to the training house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this fiction some while back. And I haven't proof-read any part of it, and no editing has been done. If you find something amiss, let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Ansel clutched the brown envelope tightly with one hand, while the other scanned the lines in fever. Searching for a word he missed, a letter he ran over, anything at all that might've triggered the sudden change that fell upon him. 

But he's come out empty handed. It was perfect, a spotless record for a perfect slave. One who's been following every demand and every rule. There was nothing to indicate that things needed to be moved along, of changed, or taken away.

And yet, something has changed. Something drastic and big and- Ansel bit the inside of his mouth, he was frustrated and in no way able to get a grasp of the situation. 

He's been so proud. Oh so proud when his owner was so pleased with Leo's performance that he's asked for a transfer. His perfect son. His hard working son. He was able to change the Master's mind about letting him be just a companion with his outstanding performance. Ansel knew that Lloyd had spent a small fortune to raise the slave to best of standards. To turn him into a consultant. It was rare, and very few slaves were lucky enough, because few Masters were willing to take the risk.

Instead of paying a highly educated employee a hefty sum of money yearly to work for their business. Companies are plucking out slaves that have great potential and enrolling them into programmes where they'd be educated with standards similar to those of universities.

It was a good investment in the long run. They'd end up with employees who'd never go to an opposing company, never sell you out, never demand a raise, never ask for a vacation. No sick leave for pregnant wives and no absentees because their child fell ill. It had its downsides, as anything new or risky, but large companies found it profitable.

When Ansel gave his sperm away, many years ago, he never expected anything out of it. He was a loyal slave, following orders. Back then, he considered himself quite lucky for avoiding castration when so many male slaves were gelded as soon as they joined the servitude of a woman. And afterwards, giving a sperm felt like a small price to pay.

Then the small envelopes started coming, with photos attached and graphs monitoring the child's growth. He fell in love with the tiny red face almost immediately, and waited for new updates every few months, it was one thing that brought joy to his heart. 

As the years passed, the envelopes became heavier, with more information, more photos of the black haired boy. And Ansel's heart throbbed every time he got a new one. 

He was allowed to visit few times throughout the years. And although he was only sent there as an emissary representing his Master and never as a father, it always felt special. It gave him more reasons to be grateful for Lloyd Morris. 

His son would probably never know who his real father is, but Ansel didn't react to the idea as a normal father would. He was blessed to have had a hand in bringing the boy to life. He was even more so blessed to have the boy be close to him, and end up serving the same house. 

Initially, the plan was to bring Leo when he turned twelve. He'd serve in the kitchens, and as a companion to the his Master's son whenever called upon. But then the recommendation letter came. And the plans changed. 

Apparently, his son was too smart for kitchen. 

At that point, Ansel expected nothing. It didn't matter what he wanted for his son. It was what his Master thought best that would happen. He was pleasantly surprised when he learnt that Lloyd decided to take the recommendation letter seriously and act upon it. 

They flew across the country to see the slave. Mr Morris wanted to see what he was paying for, and clearly, he was pleased with what he saw, because he signed the cheques the same day. 

Ansel expected that he won't live with his son in close proximity after all, because the slave was promised for Morris&co, and so his son would be expected to live somewhere else. With workers or even in the office. 

Even learning that, Ansel was still grateful. His son wouldn't go through what he has gone through. He'd have a better life, a better future. 

Then everything crumpled. 

Few hours ago, Lloyd had made the calls to revoke Leo's contract. He'd be brought here with only one year left in his contract. 

He'd be handed to William, as a pleasure slave, a present from father to son.

His value would be burnt. All the years in educational centres to void. 

His son, after all that time, was going to follow the footsteps of his father. 

He knew of no reason that might've ended his son's career, and couldn't ask for one either. 

In his misery, he didn't hear the door open, or Mr Reed come in. Not until he was right in front of him.

"Right where I thought I'd find you" Mr Reed said, looking Ansel up and down, his gaze shining their disapproval from underneath his glasses. 

The frown on his face pronounced and hard to miss, and it took Ansel a millisecond before he realized what situation he's put himself in, and dropped to his knees. 

He's sneaked into his Master's office, opened the safe, and was clutching documents he wasn't granted permission to mess with. A wet drop landed on his thigh, and he realized he was crying, too. He found his voice too bourse to offer an apology, his throat too tight and restricted. 

He offered the papers, and Nolan Reed took them without a comment. A second passed before the man walked around the desk and sat down. 

Ansel felt a trickle of sweat on his back, he has screwed up bad. He knew. And not only because he was caught red handed. But also because he was caught caring.

"You know, I've told Lloyd before. I told him letting you be in charge of checking up on your son was a bad idea. That it would put ideas in your head." Ansel didn't dare look up, and continued to hang his head in shame. He should've known better. "But did he listen? Did Lloyd listen? No, of course he didn't. He thought of you as the loyal servant. Always." 

There was silence. Silence that stretched, and Ansel couldn't break. 

Then Nolan said. "I don't agree with my partner's choices most of the time. Seems like this will be one of those times." Ansel heard him move again. "Look at me. Stand up." 

Ansel followed the order, even though every fibre of his body screamed not to. "Even though I don't agree with him, I won't have slaves forgetting their place and overstepping boundaries. You've given up that baby before it was born. It was never yours. Never will be. It's this family's possession as much as you are.

"The slave that will come through the front doors tomorrow will not be yours. You'll never treat him like a son. You'll never favour him over others. You'll never let him slack off -Even though I doubt he ever will. But you get the best of it. He'll never know that you were the sperm doner."

He called him sperm doner, and Ansel had the urge to laugh, but he suppressed it. 

"For failing in your duties, sneaking into your Master's office, and using the knowledge he's given you for personal reasons that shouldn't have existed in the first place, you'll be punished."

Ansel nodded gravely. "I'll change the safe's code. And until I can trust you again, I'll be monitoring you closely. Another mistake like this, and you're done"


	5. Chapter 5

William stood with apprehension clear as day in his eyes. He turned to his father, as if giving him time to take back what he said, before turning his gaze back to the man in slacks who stood in his room. But Lloyd said nothing, and neither did Nolan comment. No one smiled, either, although his father did try a twitch of his face. It looked more than someone was forcing him to look calm and collected as he made his decision known.

And so Will was still apprehensive, this couldn't be everything. His father may have answered his pleas of two years at last, he may have finally granted him his wish, but there had to be a hidden agenda, somewhere, hidden very carefully.

William knew he's done nothing in the past few weeks that deserved rewarding. It was quite the opposite, he'd think his dad would confine him to his room again. Or have Nolan deal with his mess, which always included taking away privileges like credit cards and car keys. 

The last thing he expected was for his dad to bring him a slave. Right to his doorstep, right to his room. He's lost count of the times he's asked for one, the answer was always a no. Even Nolan, who always took his father's side, was on Will's side when it came to that particular subject. Will had the impression that Nolan was convinced Will would be tamed if he had a slave. Which is why Will found it a tad bit suspicious that the man stood there solemnly, no pleased expression plastered on his face.

Nolan had tried to prove his point multiple times in the subject, he'd send Ruby, his own boy, just to show that Will's hold of a slave wouldn't end in a disaster, that he was willing to put his own slave on the line to prove it.

But that was rare occurrence, since Ansel was very efficient at his work he never needed help, or an extra hand. William had been tempted, in dark times, to sabotage Ansel's work and make him look the bad slave, but he never found it in himself to go along with it.

He'd tried to catch Ansel's eye multiple times as he stood behind his father, but to no use, the slave wouldn't look him in the eye. Would give him no sign.

In a split of a second, William found himself thinking to the he'll with it. If Lloyd wanted to give him a slave, he'd take him. Happy and with a smile. Reasons didn't matter. What mattered was the nice piece of ass he was getting out of this situation, he won't have to wait for Ansel to make it to his room if he wanted something. Not that Ansel has ever lacked. But Ansel's priority has always been his father. His wants and needs always came seconds to his father's wishes. 

Now that he'd have one of his own, that was no longer an issue.

Anything else could be sorted out later. 

And so he nodded his acceptance, and fought off the temptation to wink at Nolan, just for the sake of annoying him further. And maybe get a reaction from him that would explain his reluctance to give his blessing.

Will decided that he wasn't going to mope over the fact that they chose, brought and signed the slave over without his approval. He wasn't going too much on the fact that they didn't give him the chance to choose himself. Which also begged the question of why he didn't get any papers along with the slave. 

He might be high school level in education, but that was only because he's been repeating the subjects he's failed in multiple times now. He was an adult. Or at least as much of as an adult as legally approved. And so he didn't need his father's guardianship in any paper. If anything, he could move out any day now. And so he could, as well, have his own name on the slave's papers. But he didn't force that subject either. No point trying to force his father's hand, when, really, he's been given the slave on a platter of silver. 

They left him alone with the slave minutes later. And he relished at the fact that finally, finally, he could give him a once over.

Will stared at the boy, then made a vague gesture with his hand, asking the slave to turn. "What's your name?"

His voice clear as a bell, the slave answered. "Leo, Sir." 

"Turn slowly, Leo, again." The slave did. "My name is William." Will offered, before asking the next question. "How old are you?" 

The slave had completed his turn now, and again, his voice came loud, clear "I turn nineteen in two months, Sir."

Will could almost hear his best friend's voice in his head, five words more than he needed. But Will wasn't concerned in making first impressions and setting records straight about who were the boss in the relationship. He'd have plenty of time for that. Plus, he didn't think he'd face trouble, anyway. The slave was well dressed, which meant he came from a good house, he also stood with his back straight, and hands mostly out of the way. A voice Lloyd and clear was probably what he thought was required of him. He didn't need to concern himself. 

"Take everything off, Leo. Let me look at you." 

The slave obeyed. Instantly dropping his hands to his belt, moving with caution. The mob of black hair on his head shone in contrast with his white skin. So pale Will had the assumption it had rarely, if ever, seen the sun. His jaw was sharp, he had a dimple on his chin, barely noticeable.

Leo was skinny. But not overly so. Will didn't think they'd been starving him, but they obviously weren't concerned about his work out, either. The slave had little to no muscle. Which surprised Will, he had thought a slave's appearance was one of the most important things to a Slave's House. But not to Leo's house, it appeared. 

"No training?" William wondered out loud when the slave had reached his shirt, as the slave's body was slowly being revealed to him, he'd confirmed his suspicion about the slave's training schedule, there had been none. Physique obviously wasn't something that concerned whomever had owned Leo before. 

"Sir?"

But Will had forgotten that question, he had another, "Who owned you before?"

The boy stopped, his milky white skin exposed and his hand on the band of his boxers. He was very attractive like that, his eyes wide open, questioning, "Sir?"

"Where did you come from? Who owned you before?"

"The agency, Sir." 

William blinked, he's never heard of such House. "What agency?"

"The agency that taught me, Sir. I've been there since I turned ten."

"Taught you what? You mean trained you?"

"No, Sir." Leo didn't bat an eye, "I mean taught me. I'm a consultant, Sir." 

William was as lost as ever, confusion marring his features "What's that supposed to mean? What consultant? Aren't you a slave?"

"I am, Sir. Of course." 

"Then what are you babbling on about? What consultant and what agency?"

The slave stood straighter, before quickly managing to get rid of his underwear and come closer to Will, before kneeling.

"I didn't tell you to kneel." William sneered, his mood shifting, suddenly mad, as if he's been tricked. He felt like an important piece of the puzzle was missing. That what his father has condoned mentioning was perhaps more important that Will had initially thought.

The slave was ready to stand up once again, but Will pushed him down, his hand on his shoulder, "Answer my fucking question."

For the first time since he arrived, the slave wasn't quite sure of himself anymore. "It's just where I went to college, Sir." He answered tentatively, hoping it was the right answer, and it would fend his Master's anger off. 

But all his answer did was confuse William further, "College?"

"More like an educational centre, Sir, really. We are taught what free people are taught in college, but in a different environment. Like, slave-approriate environment." 

Leo didn't dare raise his head to check his owner's expression, or whether the dark mood had shifted, he waited. The last thing he'd wanted was to anger this man, but that's exactly what he'd managed to do. And in the first two minutes with him, nonetheless. But he couldn't help thinking that non of that was his fault, why wasn't his Master informed? And if they didn't want him informed, then why has they lead Leo to him. Or, at least, why hasn't the man who held his ownership papers put a restriction order on him, to keep his mouth shut? Or provide him with a cover story? But since no one has done neither of these things, then he could only assume that he only answered to this Master, his Master and so he was obliged to answer all his questions. 

"I've never heard of that before." William's voice was calmer, but it hadn't lost any of its confusion,  "What did you say it was called?"

"The agency, Sir." Leo answered quickly, "it takes only a limited number of slaves every year. I was the only one chosen from my farm. My caretakers, back then, had handed out tests to all slaves, we were required to answer them. It's similar to an IQ test, just on a different scale. I was pointed out among my peers. And my, well, Mr Morris found it acceptable, he allowed it."

"You're not a pleasure slave?" William's voice was mild. 

"No, Sir."

"Not a companion?"

"Not really, Sir."

"Not a servant, either?"

"Well, Sir, of course, I can be a servant. I can be anything you want, Sir."

William found himself frustrated enough to slap the slave, pushing him away.

It wasn't a hard slap, it barely turned the slave's head, and left little to no print. The point wasn't to cause pain, "Answer the question. Don't try to give information when I obviously haven't asked and I'm in this mood. I've warned you before."

Leo cradled his cheek, but his voice didn't quiver when he answered, "I wasn't trained as a servant, Sir, no."

"What were you trained as, then?"

"A consultant, Sir."

There it was, that word again. William stood up, he needed to talk to his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Sound of alarm buzzing, it sent a jolt through William's body, before he threw his hand in a wild search for his phone. 

Another hand was faster, though. Reaching for the phone on the stand and handing it to his new Master, Leo yawned softly. Then frowned a little. 

His Master had taken the phone out of his hand, turned it off, then flipped to his other side and almost immediately, resumed his snoring. 

Leo sat, uncertain. His back cracked, unused to sleeping on the floor, but he tried to ignore it.

He's arrived less than twenty four hours ago. And it was hard, even for him, to comprehend what the next move should be. The events of last night jumbled in his head, he took a calming breath, trying to recollect his dispersed thoughts. 

Yesterday was a wild ride. His new owner wasn't overly pleased with what Leo had to offer, which wasn't a surprise, really. Leo couldn't decide if the rollercoaster that his life has taken was a good, or bad, or where it would lead him.

When his mentor called for him, less than a day ago, he's thought nothing of it. He wasn't one to turn late assignments or leave his work unfinished. His mentor sometimes took the time to review his work and he hadn't thought it disconcerting.

But clearly, something was concerning. Because two minutes in, his mentor had explained that he's been dispatched. No explanation offered. 

He was a slave, Leo knew. He had very little say in how his life turned out, all he could ever do was work his hardest and hope for the best. And he's always thought himself a lucky slave. Very few got the chances he did, because very few Masters were willing to put up with what Mr Morris has put up with. He's been drilled and trained for a longer duration, which meant that Mr Morris won't be getting his money's worth for a long time. But Leo has sworn that he'd make it worth it for the Master. All boys at the agency did. 

But even as Leo has accepted his fate long ago, and learnt to be grateful, he couldn't help the sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach once he's heard the news. He only had six months left, six months before he'd be able to show his real worth, show how thankful he was for the chances he's been given. To show his devotion and utmost commitment. 

He had no idea what he's done wrong, or whether he's done something at all to have brought this upon himself. But he must've done something, what else would ave brought this on? His mentor had offered no explanation, but Leo believed that it was because he had non to offer. 

Whatever the reason was, Leo knew he couldn't question it. He want back to his old motto, do your best and hope for the best, going back brought more certainty. So far, working his hardest has brought down good results, he was rewarded extensively. And he hoped it would be the same now. He'd have to pay back for the mistake that cost him his privileges, he'd have to submit and show his willingness. It was the only road he knew to follow in his current situation. 

He looked over the sleeping body on the bed when his Master turned again, this time his body towards him, the cleanly shaved face of last night had little stubble, and the unfriendly expression, was now peaceful. Leo grimaced a little, remembering last night's events. He screwed up, unknowingly, and his Master left. But William came back, not long after, and called him to the bed, as if nothing had happened. As if Leo hadn't annoyed him enough to storm off and bang the doors shut after him.

Leo had hoped he'd be doing better on the second chance he's been miraculously given, but then the Master was dissatisfied again, first with Leo's awkward attempts to please, then with his non-existent cōck sucking abilities. He relied to just fùcking him in the end, which seemed to have steamed off the edge a bit, but not completely. Because Leo was unceremoniously kicked off the bed as soon as Will caught his breath. 

At least he didn't kick you out of the room. Leo tried assuring himself, but to vain, he wondered, perhaps for the hundredth time since he met the Master he would serve, whether I he'd be able to do it at all. And the thought unbalanced him, leaving his emotions raw as uncertainty took over. 

He was pulled off his emotional debate by a knock on the door, and he straightened, hearing another crack from his back, to go to the door. But the caller didn't wait, because the door opened before Leo was halfway to the door. 

Leo glanced at Will, but his Master hadn't stirred, so he looked at the new visitor. 

The man who came in was large, with broad shoulders and muscled arms. He smiled in apology, but didn't try to keep his voice down when he spoke, "I'm sorry, I thought you were still asleep." The man gestured to the bed as he moved inside the room, his rusty red hair catching the sun rays that sneaked from between the curtains, "He's a heavy sleeper. Wake him up, then get the coffee from downstairs, second right, he has school today."

Leo nodded, nimbly. The man gave him a thumps up, before retreating outside 

Leo took no time pondering, or wondering.What he had to do. He stood up, looking around the room for the shirt that he lost sometime last night, and found it on the chair. He's put back his briefs as soon as last night's activities were over. He looked himself over in the mirror, and found himself dissatisfied. His cloths had been rumbled even more than last night after his long flight, his hair was a mess, he was barefoot and looked anything but presentable. 

He breathed in, trying to calm himself. He was used to ironed white shirts and pressed trousers. He was used to tidy and collected and professional. He looked anything but.

He breathed out, then set on moving to his Master, he shook his shoulder, lightly, but Will didn't seem to notice. Leo shook his shoulder again, calling him. This time, Will swatted his hand away from him, and rolled to his other side. 

Leo tried again, raising his voice. And finally, finally, his Master opened his eyes, and gave him a long stare. "What do you want?" His voice was scratchy, and rough, but his tone exasperated. Leo had a hard time believing he was still in school, maybe the large man meant college by school. It was possible.

"It's time for school, Sir."

"So?"


	7. Chapter 7

Leo wavered. Was that a test? Who was the man at the door anyway? Who says he could trust him? Leo's had to compete with other students half his life. Now wasn't different, he couldn't expect it to be. Maybe the man wanted him to get in trouble, was he a slave? Leo couldn't remember what the man was wearing, he was too preoccupied with the male's muscled arms to notice. And anyway, Leo didn't know the attire of slaves around the house, he wouldn't be able to identify it. Mr Ansel always wore shirts and ties. Business work. But Leo has guessed that Mr Ansel was an exception, he was the one whom Mr Morris had sent to see him, after all. So he must've put a lot of trust in him. 

And so, he resolved to apologizing, that was the right thing to do, wasn't it? It had to be. But Will waved him off in a heartbeat.

Apology unaccepted. Noted.

But Will didn't look at him again, he got up, murmuring something incomprehensible. Before banging the door of the bathroom shut. 

Leo looked around, wondering why he hadn't been smart enough to have grabbed the chance to ask him how he liked his coffee, before mentally slapping himself. He shouldn't ask. Maybe that guy has told him that to trick him, too. He decided to wait. He'll ask the Master himself. It was the safest option. He didn't want to be slapped again, or worse, for disappearing when he was supposed to be alert and present. 

His knowledge of service in that area was limited. Of course, he knew how to follow orders and do as told, but his main focus for the past few years was educational. He wasn't trained in pleasure. He thought he could do a passable job as a secretary, and supposed he could follow the rules around the house and keep his head low. It wasn't ideal, but an imitation of a secretary was the only option he had for the time being.

William emerged out minutes later, looking less disheveled, and wearing a towel around his middle, while using another towel to dry his hair. His neutral expression changed when his eyes landed on Leo, "Where are my cloths? And coffee?"

Leo's body immobilized. He found it hard to catch his breath. And trying to regain himself, he looked around the room, trying to find a closet. 

"There." His Master nodded cynically, pointing to a glass door behind him. 

Leo felt heat rush to his face, and moved quickly to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. He tried again. But to vain. The shadow alerted him of the presence of his Master behind him, he turned, an apology forming between him lips, but the extended arm of his Master was faster. Leo flinched, expecting a blow, and hit the glass door, his shoulder connecting with it violently. 

No blow came, though. Instead, the arm had passed him, to the wall, a beep came, and Leo lost balance. The glass door had abruptly moved behind him, opening. 

Leo landed on the uncarpeted floor with a thud, and it hurt. He glanced up, his Master was gazing down at him, the side of his mouth lifted in a barely noticeable smirk, "All in one piece?"

Leo stared, dumbfounded, pain clouding his vision. "Sir?"

"Get up."

But Leo still found it hard to understand the meaning behind his words. He nodded, he supposed whatever his Master said, he should agree. He was surprised with the hand that circled his upper arm, pulling him up, but didn't resist. 

"You didn't dislocate a shoulder, did you? You couldn't have fallen that hard." 

Leo shook his head, but offered little more. He stood nimble as Will swiftly discarded his shirt, careful in his arms. He made a quick study of the back of his shoulder before huffing. "Youll be fine. Get someone to give you ice packs. It's definitely bruising. And keep it covered." The last thing he wanted was for his father to spot it on the first day of the slave with him. Because even though William hadn't chosen him, a slave is always better than no slave. 

Leo nodded, slowly regaining his composure, the pain turning to throbbing, "Yes, Sir."

His Master gave him back his shirt, mentioning for the now-open glass door, "It needs a fingerprint, I'll have Ansel add yours to the system. I'll get my cloths today. You go get me my coffee." His voice was kind enough that Leo risked a glance up, attempting a tentative smile before sprinting out of the room. 

He was out in the hallway, his shirt now on, when he remebered that he had no idea view his Master took his morning caffeine. He didn't want to go back. It was the last thing he'd force himself to do. He convinced himself that someone in the kitchen would know, definitely. And if not, he could always carry additives back in a tray and ask.

He was pleased with himself, congratulating himself on his quick thinking as he made his way down the stairs. The villa wasn't vast enough that someone would get lost in, and he found his way quickly. 

The kitchen was foreign ground to him, he's never been around any good unless it was to consume it. And he was surprised to find the kitchen a clear, clear space of white porcelain and glinting metal. The red hairs man was standing behind a counter, and he grinned at him the moment their eyes met. "I thought I'd get ahead of you," he handed him a mug, still smiling, "he likes it with sugar and lots of cream. There." 

Against his better judgement, Leo followed his instructions. So far, the man hadn't led him wrong. And he supposed he had little option anyway. 

"Always use the white mugs. He likes those best." The man adviced, "And never add condensed milk." 

Leo nodded. He'd already added what the man has adviced him to, gave him a polite smile before thanking him and heading upstairs. 

The man wasn't so bad, he was obviously a slave, Leo saw the thin metal collar around his neck, he regretted doubting him earlier. He only wanted to help.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo spent most of his morning getting to know the staff of the house. He got a passing glance at Mr Morris, and his partner. He learnt that the man with rusty brown hair was Mr Nolan's, and therefore his worry of competition was subdued. He then realized that the man was just too old for his Master, and felt heat rush to his chest. 

Ruby, as he learnt his name, caught his eyes the same moment. And made a quick show of whispering to his Master before making his way towards him. The partner's eyes had followed his slave's progression, even as he continued on his way with Mr Morris. 

The slave didn't comment on his appearance, however, but introduced himself, guiding him away. He talked to him all the way to the kitchen, then sat him down, and started preparing a dish. "The Masters spoil us here. You'll love it." He told him, "fruits or pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Leo was careful to keep it a question, cautious. 

"Pancakes it is." His sing-song voice came. "I usually eat after they leave. Unless it's a weekend and they decide to have breakfast in bed. They rarely do, though. An energetic pair they are. The rest of the staff eat before everyone else, so they start the day all bright and shining." 

Leo listened, as Ruby talked, fully focused on what he could gather. He wondered if it was 'ok' to ask questions about his Master. Would it be considered trespassing? Would he get the slave in trouble? 

He needed  to know. And the only way he could find details was either by asking or trial and error. So far, the latter has been a disaster. He can't depend on his guesses for too long. He needed real material to work with. 

He approached the subject with Ruby delicately, and was surprised to find the slave willing to share all he knew. 

"I've only been here for a couple years. I wasn't here when he was born, but I heard he was a difficult child." Ruby offered, "And continued to be so, apparently. Master Morris didn't spoil him, at least not as far as I know. He wasn't hard on him by any means, but he almost never punished him. And so, usually, it was up to Master Reed, my master, to do the hard work." He shook his head, "but a step dad is never the same, you know?"

Leo nodded, he had planned to agree with any opinion Ruby might gave, he'd form his own speculation later, alone. 

"Anyway, it has been this way for as long as I've been here. The ultimate battle between your Master and Master Reed was the slave." Ruby informed him. "The first time it happened, it was two or so years ago. He wanted a slave, badly. And Master Reed wouldn't relent. It was the first big fight. The next week, your Master had his finals. And he had an interview for college. He failed his exams, never showed up for the intreviw either." Ruby looked crestfallen, "Master Reed had worked pretty hard to secure that interview. He was very cross."

Leo nodded, again, his features sympathetic. Clearly, Ruby's relationship with his Master was one built on loyalty, and trust. That was good news as far as Leo was concerned. So far, he's seen no evidence of slave abuse in the villa. But again, that meant very little, his Master wasn't Reed. And even though, as a whole, the family didn't seem to hold a traumatizing expectation on the slaves, his Master very well might.

Leo shook the thought away. Ruby told him about the few times home interacted with the man that was now Leo's Master. They all were pleasant.

They shared a plate for breakfast, before Ruby guided him out of the kitchen, and launched a house tour for him. There wasn't much to see, considering that the Masters' bedroom and study were off limits to him, and so was the guest wing that was shut down most of the year, as Ruby told him, "Only opens when Grandma visits. Or a business associate, but that's rare." Leo wondered about Grandma, only to be laughed off. 

There were sitting rooms, gaming room, a library that he was allowed to go to whenever he wanted. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties." Ruby added. 

There were stables and swimming pool, along with a green house. But they didn't go anywhere near them, and instead, Ruby guided him to meet the four staff members. Two maids, a butler, and Mr Ansel. The same man who visited him multiple times on the facility throughout the years of his training. 

Mr Ansel was warm and welcoming, he chatted with Leo, and asked him to put his fingers, one after the other, then his whole palm for fingerprints. He asked him to come back again, because he'll be taking him to get some new cloths.

Ruby started guiding him away, and by the time they were back in the kitchen, a thin man with an apron had appeared. "Mr Tim, he's our cook." Ruby told him.

He spent the hour Mr Tim had given him walking around his Master's room, he didn't think he'd mind if he touched his watched and cloths, just to get the feeling of it. And then noticed the books discarded on the desk and checked them out, too. Economics, Biology, Software Desighn and Development, Art, Chemistry, Maths Methods. 

Books looked new, their pages glossy. There were no side notes. Leo supposed his Master liked his textbooks clean, and preferred to study from him own notes. Or still found it a tedious work to open a book. He shrugged, tried righting them up, then looked for something else. 

He recalled what Ruby told him, that his Master wanted a slave badly. But here he was, and his Master wasn't by any means impressed. Leo went back to the walk in closet, and stared at his reflection for a long time. He wasn't by any means the most attractive in his patch. But he wasn't the ugliest of them either. At least, Eddie didn't think so. Or did he? No, he hadn't. He always said his creamy skin beautiful, he also always complemented him on his flat stomach, his muscle-less arms, his smooth thighs. 

Leo paled, maybe that was the reason his Master wasn't so impressed. Maybe it was because he wasn't as pure as the other slaves were. But how would he know. It's not as if he knew what to look for. Boys weren't the same as girls. Girls bled. Boys, well, they became loose, but given enough time, they'd go back to their original tightness. And he hadn't had any activity for months. Since Eddie left the Agency.

Shaking his head, Leo moved away from the mirror, and out. His mind racing, he had to make good impressions, but so far, he's done the exact opposite. 

He wondered if Eddie was his own case, if he was the only muscled guy who liked his partners weaker than him. They all were allowed to go to the gym for few hours, Leo had preferred the library. And he was never been overweight, so gym hours were never installed in his schedule like some slaves. He'd thought he was in the clear, but it turned out he wasn't.


End file.
